Cuando cae el Telón
by Darame
Summary: ¿Xq me tengo q encontrar a este tío en todos lados?...en los castigos, en la obra...¿Q pasa cuando dos personas q se odian, se ven obligadas a permanecer juntos...? Déjame en paz, Potter reeditado y con algunos cambios


**Prologo**

Tarde.

Otra vez tarde.

Creo que es porque no duermo bien.

¿Por qué no duermo bien?

Por culpa de una... _obra_.

Es que¿cómo yo: una chica baja, flacucha, con los ojos verdes, el pelo pelirrojo, llamada Lilian Evans... ¿Cómo me podían haber elegido, para ser la protagonista de La Obra?

Todo empezó a finales del año pasado, yo iba a sexto. Mi querida amiga Tina Walcott, me había inscrito en la lista de gente que quería participar actuando, sin que yo me enterase.

Pensé que se habían confundido, cuando el mismo Dumbledore pronunció mi nombre entre los otros protagonistas de la obra. Delante de todo los alumnos de Hogwarts. Más de la mitad no sabían quien era y la otras personas me miraban con curiosidad o con envidia.

¿Y yo qué? Me quedé blanca. Tina me lo explicó antes de que fuese a hablar con la profesora, lo que había hecho... no se porque no la maté, soy demasiado buena.

La mayoría de las chicas estarían contentas de hacer mi papel. Los de séptimo participan en ella, (aunque siempre la mayoría que actuaban eran de otros cursos) y se hace a final de curso como forma de despedirte de Hogwarts y de los siete años que llevas allí.

En realidad la gente quería participar para darse a notar, y es lo que menos quiero. Llevo seis años intentando pasar desapercibida, y de la noche a la mañana todo cambia. Hay gente que en estos años no me han saludado ni una sola vez y de repente intentan que les vean conmigo... la gente y su hipocresía...

También es que tengo que actuar junto a James Potter: capitán de quidditch, tiene las notas más altas, le consideran una especie de... "sexsimbol", es un chulo arrogante, es insoportable... y es el otro protagonista de la obra.

- Profesora McGonagall, siento haber llegado tarde- dije cerrando la puesta detrás de mi.

- Espero que esto no se haga costumbre señorita Evans, siéntese.

Miré el aula buscando un sitio libre. Tenía dos posibilidades o Goyle de Slytherin (que apestaba) o Potter que era insoportable.

- Evans siéntese por favor y no interrumpa más mi clase- escuché decir a McGonagall.

Potter retiró sus cosas del pupitre que tenía al lado, invitándome a sentarme. Miré a McGonagall, suspiré, por lo menos no olía como Goyle.

Miré a Potter un momento, estaba escribiendo algo. Tenía el pelo negro y tan despeinado como de costumbre, las gafas un poco bajas, los ojos castaños. Quité la mirada, seguro que se había dado cuenta.

Era extraño que Potter se sentara solo, me di la vuelta a mirar los de atrás. Black y Pettigrew, volví a girarme.

Black tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba del cuello, los ojos no me he fijado muy bien pero creo que es entre gris y azul, alto, atlético, por decirlo de alguna manera, y algunas le describen, como... perfecto. Era el mejor amigo de Potter y los dos solían hacer bromas y hechizar a gente para divertirse... simplemente, idiotas.

Pettigrew, bajo, gordo, sin personalidad, aprobaba por los pelos y la gente le conocía por ir con Potter, Black y Lupin... ¡Era eso! No estaba Lupin.

Lupin es como decirlo, diferente a ellos, no solo físicamente. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos miel y era de la misma estatura de Black. Es tranquilo, amable y tímido, aunque no es un santo. Todo el mundo sabe que es como el cerebro del grupo. Potter o Black tienen una idea y el la desarrolla.

- ¿Qué has hecho para llegar tarde Evans no es normal en ti¿No será que estabas en una cita con tu adorado Snape?- me susurró Potter, lo miré alucinada.

- ¿Con Snape?- sonreí divertida, susurrando- ¿Qué pasa Potter, no puedes decir dos frases seguidas sin nombrar a Snape o burlarte de el¿ Por qué no lo dejas en paz?

- ¿Y tú, por qué siempre lo defiendes?- dijo normal, sin susurrar.

- ¡Porque lo que hacéis me parece mal¡Sois dos contra uno!

- Prefieres...

- ¡Basta!- gritó McGonagall. Me asombré al darme cuenta de que los dos habíamos levantado la voz- 20 puntos menos para Griffindor, y os quiero después de las clases en mi despacho. Ni una sola palabra más.

No me lo podía creer, estaba castigada. Me senté y miré a Potter con odio, este me miró y tuvimos unos segundos de miradas asesinas.

Aún enfadada me puse a copiar los apuntes de la pizarra. Listo, termine. Miré como Potter hacia dibujitos de una snitch, patético...

Miré al resto de la clase buscando a mis amigas, estaban tres pupitres adelante a la izquierda.

Las distinguí enseguida, por la mata de pelo, de Valentina Walcott, conocida como Tina (no le gustaba que la llamasen por su nombre),tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, y en el pelo tenía mechas negras, era la que más carácter tenia de nosotras y había veces que estaría más bonita callada.

A su lado estaba Madeline Bright, tiene el pelo corto, no como un chico sino por encima de los hombros y picado, de color castaño y los ojos verdes. A veces es un poco reservada e incluso fría cuando acaba de conocer a alguien, pero muy... como decirlo cambiante. Puede que hace media hora hubiese estado muy graciosas, pero de repente se calla y no vuelve a hablar sin monosílabos hasta un rato.

Y delante de ellas se podía distinguir el pelo pelirrojo de Molly, Molly Prewett. Con ojos grises, tiene pequitas, y el pelo largo y rizado. Es un poco tímida, aun que tiene un gran carácter, pero solo cuando la molestas mucho o algo así... Pero lo que nunca le tienes que hacer es... despertarla. Una vez lo hice y no os voy a decir lo que hizo ni dijo porque lo prometí. Pero, nunca lo hagáis.

Sonó el timbre.

Empecé a recoger las cosas lo más rápido posible, recogí un rollo de pergamino que se me había caído al suelo, lo metí en la mochila y listo, adiós Potter. Me levanté sin mirarle y me dirigí a las chicas.

- ¡Menos mal que se acabo la clase!- dije colgándome de Deline- ¡se me hizo eterna!

- Lo que se te va a hacer eterno va ha hacer el castigo con Potter- cuanta razón tenía Tina.

- A lo mejor no os pone un castigo conjunto- dijo Molly yéndose a dónde estaba Arthur Weasley, su novio.

- Ojalá Molly, ojalá...

**Cap1: Escena 1  
**

- Señores. Lo primero señorita Evans, no me esperaba esto de usted, en estos años siempre he recibido de usted un buen comportamiento- miré su escritorio, estaba maniáticamente ordenado- y la verdad, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir...

- Profesora McGonagall, fue Potter quien empezó molestándome...

- Claro, ahora yo soy el culpable de todo. Solamente hice un comentario-dijo mirándome retadoramente- no es mi culpa que seas tan infantil como para ofenderte de esa manera por un inocente comentario.

- ¡Ja¡Infantil! Si para ti ser infantil es pasar de ti, no soportarte y que me parezcas estúpido, entonces si, soy muy infantil, Potter.

- Mira Evans...

- ¡Basta!- grito McGonagall, se había levantado poniendo las manos en la mesa- no me obliguen a quitarles más puntos a Griffindor. Y ahora- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar- hablemos del castigo y ni un comentario más.

* * *

- Entre en mi habitación y me tiré a la cama. Tenía que cancelar dos citas para el sábado e iba a tener que pedirle a Sirius que fuera él a buscar las provisiones para la próxima semana a Zonko. 

- Vamos Remus, no me iras a decir que prefieres el...¡James, estábamos preocupados por ti!- Sirius, levante la cabeza para ver como entraban el y Remus por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo va a ser el castigo, James? Ya me lo ha contado Sirius.

- Lunático, no voy a ir el sábado a Hosmeage, en vez de eso voy a estar en compañía de la dulce y adorable pelirroja recogiendo babosas carnívoras de las berzas de Hadgrid. Creo que va a ser el día más "inolvidable" de mi vida.

- Te compadezco cornamenta- dijo Sirius sentándose en su cama.

- Oye James¿Dónde esta el mapa? Es que hemos vuelto a perder a Peter- Remus estaba buscándolo en el baúl.

- Espera lo tengo en la mochila. Por cierto Sirius¿te importa ser tú el que vaya a comprar a Zonko?-pregunté buscando en la mochila, que extraño no lo encontraba... miré pergamino por pergamino y nada.

- Para nada, aunque no creo que le haga mucha gracia a...

- Evans.

- No Cornamenta a Clara, yo no...

- No Canuto, no me refiero a eso, Remus, el mapa lo tiene Evans.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

- Lo tiene que tener ella. Seguramente lo cogió sin darse cuenta, en transformaciones al recoger... ¿Cómo se lo quitamos?

- Lo siento hermano, pero conmigo no cuentes, he quedado con Clara.

- James acabo de salir de la enfermería, no tengo ni fuerzas ahora mismo.

- ¡Puff!...- miré al ensayo de pociones, por fin lo terminé.

* * *

Miré a la sala común, había gente, normal es jueves y estamos a finales de otoño. Dentro de nada Halloween y después Navidad. Volví a mirar al pergamino, aun me quedaba tarea por hacer... Y esas tres se acababan de ir a las cocinas tan tranquilas sin pensar que después se le acumularan las tareas... 

Me levante y me asome a la ventana más próxima, estaba nevando la segunda nevada ya... El castigo iba a ser horrible. No solo por la compañía sino porque iba a hacer frío y... ¡agh¿No podría haber sido algún otro tipo de bicho?

- Evans- me giré, era Longbottom- ¿has visto a Arthur?

- Ahh... si se fue con Molly hace un rato.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Miré mis pergaminos, apuntes y demás... Era suficiente por hoy. Mañana terminaría lo que quedase y sino el domingo (ya, que dudo que el sábado, con el castigo, haga algo).

- ¿Evans tienes un momento?- levanté la cabeza, era Potter. Miré hacia atrás buscando a otra persona.

- ¿A qué debo este honor Potter?-dije mientras continuaba recogiendo. El miró para un lado y revolvió el pelo, odio esa manía suya de tocarse el pelo.

- Mira solo era para saber si tienes un pergamino que se ve viejo y un poco arrugado, creo que lo cogiste sin darte cuenta en transformaciones.

- ¿Tiene algo escrito?

- No, pero est... ¿lo tienes, o no?-dijo impacientemente.

- No- maldito arrogante de mierda, '¿lo tienes o no?' grrr.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Te lo acabo de decir Potter, no lo tengo, adiós- volví a mi labor, se quedó un momento ahí parado, y luego se fue.

Me senté en una de las sillas, suspiré, estaba harta de el de su personalidad... Por lo menos, ya no me pide una cita cada vez que me veía, había veces que lo hacia hasta delante de un montón de personas..

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentada en el lago con las chicas, nos reíamos de las chicas que estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotras, que solo hablaban de lo maravillosos encantos de Potter y Black, y miraban atontadas como Potter hacia estupideces con una snitch._

_ - ¡Ah! Mirad, mirad, oh...Black se ve tan lindo con esa cara de estreñido¿verdad Lily?- decía Tina, imitando la voz una de las chicas de al lado._

_ - No, no Tina no te olvides que yo prefiero- puse cara de enamorada- el encrespado, despeinado y enredado pelo de Potter, tiene un no se que._

_ - Mirad chicas, parece que esos se están metiendo otra vez con alguien, se esta formando un corrillo- Deline señalo el árbol donde siempre se solían poner-¡eh, Lily! Espera!_

_ - No veía a quien estaban atacando, estaba tirado en el suelo. Esos malditos, solo lo hacían para llamar la atención de todos y creerse los mejores. ¡ja! Otra vez burbujas por la boca._

_-¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!- grité parándome a pocos metros de esos dos._

_ -Se giraron a mirarme, Black lo hizo indiferentemente, Potter hizo ese maldito movimiento revolviéndose el pelo._

_ - ¿Qué tal Evans?- dijo intentando por una voz como decirlo "sexy", será idiota._

_ - Dejadlo en paz- le mire con odio- ¿qué os a hecho?_

_ - Bueno- puso cara de estar pensando, me volvió a mirar y dijo-, es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico..._

_ - La gente que había y sus amigos se empezaron a reír, excepto Lupin que seguía leyendo un libro. No entiendo porque no hace nada... volví a mirar a Potter seriamente._

_ - Tú te crees muy gracioso- dije con frialdad-, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz._

_ - Le dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans- lo miré un poco asombrada- Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntas a Quejiquis con mi varita- mi mirada de sorpresa cambió a frialdad._

_ - Miré como Snape se arrastraba, con dificultad. Pero seguía escupiendo jabón por la boca. No se como no se sienten mal por hacer algo así a una persona._

_ - No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre ti y el calamar gigante._

_- - Mala suerte cornamenta- dijo Black acercándose a Potter- ¡Eh!_

_Fue todo muy rápido puede ver a Snape apuntando con la varita a Potter; y un destello de luz. Potter se giró sobre si mismo y se produjo otro destello. Después del destello se pudo ver a Snape colgado por los pies; la túnica le tapo la cara, y dejaba a la vista unas piernas flacuchas y delgadas y unos calzoncillos grises_

_La escena era... realmente divertida... volví a enfadarme, también me percaté del corte que tenía Potter en la mejilla... por idiota._

_ - ¡Bajadlo!- grité otra vez._

_ - Como quieras- apuntó hacia arriba con su varita._

_ - Snape calló al suelo, cuando se puso de pie con la varita en la mano, Black dijo "¡Petrificus totalus!" haciendo que cayese otra vez rígido como una tabla._

_ - ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!- ya estaba harta, les apunté con mi varita. Me miraron con asombro._

_ - Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio- dijo Potter con seriedad. _

_ - ¡Pues retírale la maldición!-Respiró hondo , se dirigió a Snape y pronunció el contramaldición._

_ - Ya esta-dijo Potter, mientras Snape se ponia de pie- Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus..._

_ - ¡No necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia como ella!- parpadee un par de segundos asimilándolo._

_ - Vale la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Por cierto, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus._

_ - ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!- dijo Potter apuntándolo con la varita._

_ - No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas –le grité a Potter- tu eres más detestable que el._

_ - ¿Qué?- gritó el también- ¡Yo jamás te llamaría... eso que tu sabes!_

_ - Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería...Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte con lo que pesa tu enorme cabeza ¡Me das ASCO! – me di la vuelta y me fui._

_ - ¡Evans!- grito Potter- ¡Eh, Evans!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cogí el pergamino donde tenía el ensayo de pociones, lo miré fijándome en la letra, era impecable... volví a mirar a la mesa encontrando un pergamino doblado, claramente viejo...Potter, lo busqué con la mirada en la sala común, no estaba. ¿Para qué quiere Potter un pergamino viejo, arrugado, y qué no tiene nada escrito?

_  
----_

_--_

_- _

_  
Pues eso, si leisteis me fic interminado "Déjame en paz, Potter", os habreis dado cuenta de q lo reeditado. Esq después de leerme el sexto libro, había algunas cosas q no cuadraban y weno q me gusta mas así. Espero q os haya gustado y vuestros reviews..(muxas gracias a la gente q me a insitado a volver a escribir :)_

_  
** .DaraMe**  
_


End file.
